Virtual Reality (VR) technology uses computer processing, graphics, and various type of user interfaces (for example, visual display goggles and interactive controllers held in one or more hands) to produce an immersive, user-perceived three-dimensional (3D) environment (a “virtual world”) with interactive capabilities. Applications of VR technology (for example, in education, video games, business, science, and medicine) are increasing with continued improvements in computing hardware and software used in VR technology. While VR technology can provide a user with a convincing lifelike visual experience of a virtual world, conventional user interaction with a scenario within the 3D environment has proven to be difficult or awkward, particularly with respect to informational input (for example, alphanumeric textual data). Increasing ease and speed of informational input is necessary to improve overall user experience with VR technology.